Die erste Nacht
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Was, wenn du es nicht wagst, zu glauben, dass dein sehnlichster Wunsch Wirklichkeit geworden ist? Spoiler 4.01 "Lazarus rising". Ein ruhiger Bruder-Moment...


_Hallo, liebe Leser,_

_mit Entsetzen stelle ich fest, dass sich hier im deutschsprachigen Bereich ja gar nichts mehr tut!  
>Also muss ich wohl mal was posten und hoffe, dass hier wieder etwas Leben in die Bude kommt :-)!<em>

_In diesem OneShot habe ich einen Gedanken verarbeitet, der mir bereits seit vielen Monaten im Kopf herumschwirrt._

_**Spoiler**__: Staffel 4.01 „Lazarus rising"._

_Auch dieses Mal sind alle falsch hier, die Action suchen. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass der einen oder dem anderen von Euch meine Gedanken zu dieser speziellen SPN-Folge gefallen._

_Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr :-)!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_

_Und nun allen viel Vergnügen :-))))!_

**Die erste Nacht**

Er war müde, völlig erschöpft – und gleichzeitig so wach wie noch nie.

Schweigend lag er mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, während er fast verzweifelt den Atemzügen lauschte, die von der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu ihm herüber drangen.

Natürlich war dies eigentlich ein Einzelzimmer.

In den letzten vier Monaten hatte er ausschließlich Einzelzimmer verlangt, wenn er an der Rezeption eines heruntergekommenen Hotels oder eines Motels danach gefragt wurde.

Und jedes Mal war es ihm vorgekommen, als würde jemand ein weiteres Stück aus seinem Herzen reißen. Weil es einen weiteren Beweis dafür lieferte, dass er allein war.

Für den Rest seines verdammten Lebens…

Und dann hatte Ruby heute Mittag die Zimmertür geöffnet, als es klopfte.

Sam würde niemals vergessen, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Wie sein Herz in purem Unglauben einige Sekunden still zu stehen schien, um anschließend schier seine Brust zu sprengen, als er _ihn_ sah.

Dean.

Seinen Bruder, der vor vier Monaten zur Hölle gefahren war. Um seinetwillen.

Und ebenso wenig würde er vergessen, wie Deans eben noch beherrschtes Pokerface sich schlagartig entspannte und einen unfassbar sanften Ausdruck annahm, als sich ihre Blicke trafen – als die blau-grauen Augen fassungslos in den fast sehnsuchtsvollen grünen schier ertranken.

Wie nichtsdestotrotz die unbändige Hoffnung, die sich mit einem Schlag seiner bemächtigt hatte, in blinde Wut umschlug, weil er einfach nicht _wagte_ zu glauben, dass sein flehentlichster Wunsch Wirklichkeit werden sollte; weil er dachte, dass man ihn erneut auf das Grausamste quälte, indem man ihm eine Gestalt präsentierte, die doch niemals der Mensch sein konnte, den er bis zur schieren Verzweiflung vermisste.

Erst Bobby gelang es, ihm klar zu machen, dass es Realität war – dass es wirklich und wahrhaftig _Dean_ war, der da vor ihm stand.

Doch letztendlich war nur sein Bruder selbst in der Lage gewesen, den allumfassenden Schmerz zu mildern, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich der Hölle entkommen war.

Erst als Sam sich in der eisernen Umarmung wiederfand, den Atem des Älteren an seiner Wange und dessen Arme fest um seine Schultern spürte und seine eigenen Hände den Rücken des Bruders umklammerten – erst da schuf sich die Verzweiflung, die ihn seit Monaten so unerbittlich in ihren Klauen hielt, in einem einzigen heiseren, erstickten Aufstöhnen Raum.

Nur kurz war die Umarmung – sie waren Winchesters – und lediglich das Strahlen ihrer Augen ließ erkennen, was dieser Moment ihnen beiden bedeutete.

Doch auch das war bald vorbei. Wie gesagt – sie waren Winchesters.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit zu erforschen, wer oder was Dean zurückgebracht hatte.

Erst spät waren sie zur Ruhe gekommen – Sam in seinem Motelbett und Dean auf der breiten, ausziehbaren Couch. Niemand hatte eine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, als dass sie den Raum miteinander teilten…genau so, wie es schon immer gewesen war, solange der Jüngere denken konnte. Und noch darüber hinaus.

Doch während Dean offensichtlich schnell eingeschlafen war, fand Sam keine Ruhe. Im zwielichtigen Halbdunkel liegend hatte er keinen anderen Hinweis als den leisen Atem des Älteren dafür, dass ihm nicht erneut – wie schon hunderte Male zuvor – nur ein _Traum_ vorgaukelte, sein Bruder sei zurückgekehrt. Er befürchtete völlig irrationaler Weise, Dean würde verschwinden, wenn er nicht sogfältig den Atemzügen lauschte, die so vertraut waren, dass es ihm das Herz zu sprengen drohte.

Der Drang, sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, war kaum noch zu ertragen.

Bevor Sam nachdenken konnte, stand er neben der Schlafcouch und betrachtete seinen Bruder im trüben Licht der Straßenlaterne, das durch das Fenster neben dem Sofa herein fiel. Dean lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf von ihm abgewandt, so dass er das Gesicht des Älteren nicht sehen konnte. Dessen Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus des Atems, der mal ruhiger, mal hastiger dahin floss und Sams überreizte Nerven ein Stück weit beruhigte.

Wie magnetisch angezogen ließ er sich schließlich behutsam auf der zweiten Hälfte des provisorischen Doppelbettes nieder, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückenkissen und seufzte unhörbar auf. Eine Minute verging, in der er völlig regungslos neben der schlafenden Gestalt saß, als Dean scheinbar ohne zu erwachen den Kopf wendete, so dass der Jüngere ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Es lag zwar nun im Schatten, doch trotzdem war die Anspannung darauf unverkennbar, und Sam fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Erinnerung an die Hölle, die seinen Bruder in wachem Zustand anscheinend nicht verfolgte, sich in dessen Träume schlich. Deans rechte Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust und hatte das uralte Amulett umklammert, das Sam ihm erst am Nachmittag erneut überreicht hatte. Der Anblick rührte etwas tief in seinem Inneren an.

Das Zwielicht, die Stille in der Mitte der Nacht, die nur durch die leisen Atemzüge der beiden Winchesters unterbrochen wurde und die Müdigkeit, die der chronische Schlafmangel bei Sam verursachte schuf eine fast hypnotische Atmosphäre. Seinen Bruder hier schlafend in diesem heruntergekommenen Motelzimmer liegen zu sehen – es schien nach all den entsetzlichen Monaten einfach zu surreal, um wahr zu sein.

Die Angst, nur zu träumen, griff erneut nach seinem Herz.

Der Jüngere konnte die Ungewissheit nicht länger ertragen: Nur dieses eine Mal, nur in dieser ersten Nacht musste er spüren, dass Dean _tatsächlich_ da war…

Behutsam streckte er seine Hand nach seinem Bruder aus, zögerte – aus Furcht, was Dean sagen würde, wenn er erwachte - oder dass er ins Leere greifen könnte…? Dass sich der Traum wie unzählige verdammte Male zuvor in Luft auflösen und ihn von Verzweiflung erstickt um Atem ringend zurücklassen würde…? Sam wusste es selbst nicht.

Doch schließlich überwog die Sehnsucht die Furcht, und er senkte seine Hand auf die seines Bruders: Spürte die Wärme der Haut, die Festigkeit der Knochen darunter und das Pulsieren des Lebens in den Adern.

Er hätte vor Freude und Erleichterung aufschreien mögen, doch nur ein nahezu unhörbares, trockenes Schluchzen entwand sich seiner Kehle.

Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, saß er so da und betrachtete den wiedergefundenen Menschen, spürte das Leben unter seiner Hand – und merkte, wie er selbst endlich –_endlich_ Ruhe fand.

Zum ersten Mal seit vier Monaten.

Allmählich sank er immer tiefer, bis sein Kopf schließlich nur wenige Zentimeter neben dem seines Bruders auf dem Kissen zu liegen kam, während seine Finger nach wie vor den Älteren umklammerten.

Im Wegdämmern hatte er das Gefühl, als lege sich eine andere Hand auf seine, warm und vertraut, und drücke sie leise und zugleich ermutigend. Aber vielleicht war nun _das_ nur eine Illusion…

-s-s-s-s-

Dean war tatsächlich schnell eingeschlafen – doch die Träume kamen: Voller Blut, unbeschreiblichem Schmerz und endlosem Grauen. Völlig lautlos – und umso schrecklicher.

Mit einem Schlag erwachte er – desorientiert, regungslos vor Anspannung und mit dem untrüglichen Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Doch nachdem sich sein anfänglich fast panisches Herzrasen normalisiert hatte spürte er, dass von dieser anderen Präsenz etwas unbeschreiblich Vertrautes ausging – etwas Tröstliches.

Er wendete langsam den Kopf, öffnete die Augen einen winzigen Spalt – und sein Blick fiel auf Sam, der regungslos neben ihm auf diesem alten Schlafsofa saß. Dean wagte kaum zu atmen.

Er war nicht länger in der Hölle.

Er war in _Sicherheit_ – und Sammy war bei ihm.

Erst jetzt wurde er sich der Hand bewusst, die sich nicht schmerzhaft, aber dennoch fest um seine Rechte geschlungen hatte.

Und im selben Moment verstand Dean, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der in dieser Nacht Trost und Nähe benötigte. Seine Kehle wurde eng, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich aus Angst, diesen Moment, der ihnen endlich Frieden brachte, zu zerstören.

Ebenso reglos wie zuvor der Jüngere lag er da und bemerkte, wie sich der Körper seines kleinen Bruders neben ihm langsam entspannte. Wie Sam immer tiefer rutschte und schließlich, nur von ruhigen Atemzügen bewegt, neben ihm zu liegen kam.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte Dean behutsam seine Linke über die Hand, die seine immer noch umklammert hielt, und drückte sie sanft.

Nur dieses eine Mal. Nur in dieser einen Nacht gestanden sie sich ohne Worte ein, wie sehr sie einander brauchten.

Am anderen Morgen würde Sam wieder in seinem eigenen Bett liegen, und keiner von ihnen würde jemals das nächtliche Geschehen auch nur mit einer Silbe erwähnen.

Doch das war unerheblich.

Denn jeder von ihnen hatte endlich das wieder gefunden, was ihm das Wichtigste auf dieser gottverdammten Welt war:

Seinen Bruder.

-_Ende_-

_Ein kleiner Nachtrag: Wer meine anderen Stories kennt weiß, dass ich da gerne von Sams „braungrünen Augen" geschrieben habe. Eine liebe FF-Freundin, die im Mai auf der Con war und darüber hinaus das unglaubliche Glück hatte, dort auch Jared Padalecki sehr nahe zu kommen, hat mir hoch und heilig versichert, er habe eindeutig blaugraue Augen! Aus diesem Grund habe ich ab sofort Sams Augenfarbe gewechselt - aber nur in meinen neuen Stories *zwinker*!_

_Danke, Kathyana :-) !_


End file.
